For One Night
by minnie313
Summary: Set after Albus' departure in OOTP. Albus is gone and Minerva feels very, VERY lonely. What will happen ? ;D


Hi everybody!!!! hehehe!!! here comes my first true lemon, so I hope it won't be too bad and that it isn't too graphic. And if you ever like it, pease, tell me and if you don't, well, tell me too but don't be too harsh with me ... Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Nothing ! Nothing!! because I'm not JKR-RRRRRR....oooh

Rating: 18

Summary: After Albus' departure in OOTP, Minerva feels lonely... VERY lonely... hmmm hmmm ;D

For One Night

all was quiet in the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva McGonagall sighed sadly as she returned to her rooms after having led Harry and Marietta to their common room.

She was alone.

ALONE.

This could be kown only by hearing the tapping of her heels on the stonefloor echoing on the corridor. She stood still, looking through the window on her left. She was listening to the thrumming of the droplets on the glas, lonely drops were rolling on it. After Albus' departure, dark clouds had opened themselves and unleashed their water. Strangely, the rainy day seemed to be answering to her sad heart, as the rain had still not stopped.

She was alone. Alone because he had left her here in the now cold castle with the children to protect from the Umbridge woman. And all of this because Potter and his little group had been discovered, and Potter HAD to finish school... She knew she was acting childishly, but she was angry against the boy because, now, her husband wasn't here anymore. And he actually wouldn't for a long time.

She sighed again. Just for one night, she wanted her Albus near her, one more nightand then, she hoped, she would feel ready to let go of him for as long as bloody Umbridge would be there.

She shook herself internally and then, finished the way to her rooms. The portrait of Godric Griffindor, as kindhearted as ever (if portraits ever had hearts) tried to reassure her, saying that it all would be over soon, but she only smiled sadly and told her password: "Beatus qui moritur amandi". The door closed behind her and she made her way to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

She was in for an early night, she thought, and, with a small smile, she opened the wardrobe and took one of Albus' nightshirts. She had only begun to remove her hairpins, when she felt someone pushing her hand away and remove it himself before massaging her scalp like only one human being did. She smiled softly and as she whispered "Albus", he smiled tenderly at her and turned her to face him.

"Albus!"

"Yes, my dear ?"

"How did you... ? I-I thought you were in hiding"

"I will soon be, my dear sweet beloved Minerva." he said before kissing her softly on the lips "I will go, but I couldn't leave you without saying goodbye"

Her smile grew as she began to imagine all the ways she could tell him "goodbye" to be sure he would come back to her. Saying that unmistakable gleam of mischief in her gorgeous emerald green eyes, he chuckled. Then, he cupped her face with one hand, the other coming round her waist. They both leant in and ever so softly, their lips touched.

But their kiss didn'tstay soft for long. Albus pressed her against him, massaging her buttocks and nipping playfully her bottom lip, asking for an entrance she granted him staight away and he began to tease the tip of her tongue with his. She moaned in his kiss and she pressed herself even more against him, her arms round his neck, her fingerswinding themselves in his silky silver hair.

Now was his time to moan at the feel of her soft but firm breasts pressing onto his chest and as he felt her hips rolling on her manhood, increasing his erection. They broke apart, both breathless and, as she began to undress him, he kissed her jaw, then her ear with his warm mouth, pausing but a moment to tease her there, before coming to her earlobe, twirling his tongue over it. She was beginning to feel very warm. Then, as he unbuttoned her robe, he kissed her thoat and neck, alternating with teasing suckings and nippings of his teeth, causing her breathing to come in gasps.

Byt this time, she had opened his shirt and pushed it aside, then, she put it off him and launched carelessly it on the floor. They both took off their shoes. He took off his socks and then, looked at her while she pulled up her robe and sensuously removed her stockings and knickers, taking all her time to torture him that way, excited as she was by the light of pure lust in his eyes. Then, she pulled her robe down quickly, eliciting a groan of frustration form him that made her smirk.

Minerva kissed his swollen lips, then, she his earlobe with her tongue, making him growl. She smirked again. She, then, began to kiss and lisk his broad chest and rolled her palms over his nipples before teasing them with her tongue, all the while rubing her hips on his now VERY hard member and banishing her all her clothes one by one.

She paused only to look at him in the eye and, with a grin that held promise for loads of things later, she simply banished his remainig clothes with a quick move of the hand. So at last, Albus was standing in front of her, in all his glory, his hot naked skin warming her with only one touch and his long engorged member dressed. She kneeled down just before him and she began to stroke him agonizingly slowly with one hand, slowing her pace to tease its tip with her thumb before taking fully in her mouth, twirling her tongue against him to taste his velvet skin, then swallowing hard and playing with his crown while softly rolling his balls in one hand, hearing him moaning her name in pure bliss, until she knew he would come right then if she didn't stop.

He pulled her up and faced her brightly smiling face for a moment, then he kissed could taste himself on her mouth which he had always found most arousing.

"You're a naughty one, aren't you, my dear ?" he whispered in a low voice, rolling his thumbs over her rosy peaked nipples before taking one in her mouth and sucking hard, nipping gently, then licking with his tongue and teasing the other with hi thumb.

"Ooooh yessss.... Albuusss, yessss..." she moaned, her head reversed.

He chuckled, then kissed her ardently on the mouth. He groned as she responded as much ardently. Then, his mouth toook care of his other breast, one thumb playing with her damp nipple as one hand lowered itself on her back, grazing briefly her buttocks With one finger, he carressed all the way up from her damp entrance to her clit, circling the engorged pearl of pleasure before coming down again

"So wet... you're so really wet, my naughty one..."

He raised his head fromhe breasts to see her face as she moaned in pleasure. He, then, took her in his arms and deposed her on the bed. He gently spread her legs open and carressed and kissed all the way up her thighs before barely inserting one finger in her entrance, palying with her wet folds while his thumb carressed its way up to her clit and began massaging it agonizingly slowly. She moaned his name again and again, pleading him to give her more, needing him inside her already. But he didn't want to gave into his fun already, so he entered her with his finger, before adding one more, and one more again. He began to thrust within her, his thumb still massaging her, sometimes quicker, sometimes slower as she moaned his name again and again, until he replaced his thumb by his teasing tongue and she came screaming. Albus didn't stop, but carried her through her orgasm, taking delight in her reversed face, her unfocussed eyes and her husky voice screaming his nameagain and again. Then, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean of her juices consenciously.

She pulled him to her and he softly kissed her lips.

"Make us one, now, Albus, please..."

He answered nothing but he put the head of his cock at her entrance and he smiled as he watched her eyes closing again in anticipation. He entered her agonizingly slowly and they both moaned, one echoing the other. He set an incredibly slow pace as he whispered her name again and again, his words echoing hers, asking for more.

"Oh Gods!! Minerva!"

"Oooh Merlin, Albus!! Yess!! Oooh... moooore!!! mooore!!!!!!"

"You want more, my naughty one?"

"Yessss!"

"Then, I will give you more" he replied in the low husky tone he had when they made love.

He disengaged himself from her and he made her turn, her back to him. Her hands were gripping the sheets, her hips held high and she was already shivering from the pleasure she knew would soon be overtaking her. His arms were round her, his fingers already massaging her breasts and clit as he entered her hard from behind and she screamed in pleasure. He thrust into her harder and harder as she screamed louder and louder and as hegrowled more and more. He kept on thrusting hard, just as she asked and soon, she came, screaming his name. Two more thruts and he came too, roaring a name as he spent himself within her and prolongated her orgasm.

Once thay had recovered, he moved to disengage himself from her but she whispered:

"Stay"

He moved her so that they were facing each other and she pulled him to her, savouring his warmth and his none too heavy weight upon kissed her forehead tenderly and she asked him, her voice, a mere whisper:

"Will you still be there tomorrow?"

"...No, I'm sorry"

"... Don't worry. Tha-That's alright,I know you have to hide... It's just, I had... hoped that...for one night, JUST for THIS one night, we could stay together till the morning..."

"I'll stay till dawn, love" he whispered, his heart breaking at the mere idea of leaving her there, alone, with Umbridge to bear.

"Thank you, Albus" she whispered softly, her eyes, pools of pure love, just as her voice when she murmured: "I love you, Albus"

"I love you too, my dear, sweet, beloved Minerva, I just can't tell how much"

She smiled softly, contentedly, then, frowned. As if he had read her thoughts, he said: "I'll come back to you, I promise, as soon as Umbridge is gone, I'll return to you. For your side is where I wanna be forever"

"Thank you" she whispered again, unnecessarily.

They stayed that way a bit longer then, Albus kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Sleep well, my darling kitten"

"Sweet dreams, Albus"

* * *

The first rays of sun filtered through the burgundy red curtains, announciating that the dawn with rose's fingers was piercing the remaining darkness with her light, thus, extending the realm of the day (that was bad, VERY bad, I know.... it's actually why I stopped writing poetry! lol ;D )

Albus awakened to the sight of his beloved wife naked in his arms, her cheeks flushed, her soft lips partly open, her messy black hair... The most beautiful sight to wake up to in the morning. He smiled. Careful not to wake her, he got up and dressed quickly. Then, he summoned a red rose from the gardens and put it on his pillow. He smiled again.

He took two galleons from his pocket and hold them together. With his wand, he transfigured it to a round golden pendant with a simple golden chain He opened it and put in a little feather of his phoenix animagus form and a strand of his silver hair Then, he put it on his pillowwith the rose, for her to find it when she would wake up He softly kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Goodbye, Minerva"

Still asleep, she answered:"Goodbye, Albus" and she turned in her sleep, hugging her pillow tightly as her husband took his leave.

* * *

Minerva awakened at 6:30, as every other day, only to find him gone, his side of the bed empty. She was on the verge of letting her sadness overtake her when she saw the red rose (her favourite) and the golden pendant on his pillow.

She took the rose and inspired its scent. She smiled and put on a dressing gown. Then, she put the rose on a vase with water, not wanting it to die too soon. After that, she returned to their bed and picked up the pendant. She opened it: there was one feather of Albus' phoenix form as well as on strand of his silky silver hair. She closed it again and turned it. Tears in her eyes, she smiled, thinkingof that adorable wizard of hers.

There stood, encraved, the words:

"That way, I'll always be with you. Albus"

She put it round hr neck and went in her bathroom to get dressed, feeling, now, ready to face anything the following months would bring her.

The End.

So... What did you think of it????

Reviewwww please!!!!


End file.
